Described below is a method of controlling noise rise in a cell, in particular for 3rd generation wireless communication systems, such as 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) frequency division duplex (FDD) or time division duplex (TDD), but is also applicable to any wireless communication system operating enhanced uplink.
In order to control a number of mobile stations, known as user equipment (UE), in a cell operating enhanced dedicated channel (E-DCH) or enhanced uplink, it is necessary to take measurements at a base station, or Node B, serving those UEs to see how much noise the UEs contribute at the Node B when using E-DCH.